Nothing More
by Ripptyd
Summary: Set immediately after Under My Skin.


"I love…these brownies."

Spencer smiled knowingly at the girl next to her. Ashley wasn't as good at covering her feelings as she thought she was. The blonde sipped her glass of milk, watching Ashley eat her brownie out of the corner of her eye. They were comfortable like this. Silence was something that one could value every now and then. Anyhow, what exactly were they going to say to each other?

Spencer absently reached over to take a brownie from the plate between them and her hand ended up colliding with the brunette's. The plate was forgotten as each of their index fingers curled around the other. The remaining fingertips moved as they breathed, shifting and moving naturally. Two pairs of eyes were looking down at the gentle caresses with a sense of awe. A thumb lifted and began lightly stroking the curve of a knuckle, but they couldn't tell you which finger belonged to which girl.

Ashley's eyes were now looking up at the girl in front of her. Spencer had shifted to face her feeling the gaze, finally pulling blue eyes to meet brown. There was a ghost of a smile hanging onto Spencer's lips that Ashley felt content in mirroring. The brunette felt her whole body shiver as she watched the girl's face tilt in an endearing way. She was being openly admired.

Spencer reached over with her free hand and shifted around until her glass was snuggly underneath Ashley's and in the girl's hands. She stood after taking a hold of the plate of brownies, and Ashley followed suit, doing anything she could to keep their hands this way. Spencer led her to the front door, trying to balance the plate and turn the doorknob. After a few tries, it worked, and they stepped inside the hallway, sounds of the boys in the kitchen still playing their game. A few shouts of triumph and groans reached their ears, making the girls roll their eyes at one another.

The blonde let her fingers slide loose from Ashley's, turning and taking the glasses from her. She made her way into the kitchen, leaving Ashley to stand there and just listen. She heard Glen poke fun at the girl, and Aiden's smooth voice surely trying to persuade her his way. Part of her riled up at it, while the other part just felt calm. She had no worry. Spencer would always come back to her.

As if on queue, the girl herself turned the corner and faced her. Their hands met once again, locking together with a familiarity that made them both look at each other curiously. They made their way up the stairs and down the hall until reaching Spencer's door.

Once inside her room, they forced themselves to part, needing to take care of their own business. While Spencer began taking the clips and pins out that held her hair up, Ashley made her way to the bureau and looked around for anything to wear to sleep.

Spencer noticed Ashley had stopped moving around, and she felt eyes on her. She sucked in a large breath, filling her lungs and letting it out slowly and steadily. Her jacket slid off her shoulders and was folded on the nearby chair. Another deep breath as eyes bored into her body. She crossed her arms in front of her, pulling her shirt from her skin. She heard Ashley whisper, but it felt like she was right next to her ear as she spoke.

"You looked great tonight."

Spencer hadn't felt that thrill go through her when Aiden complimented her. His purely male way of expressing his appreciation meant nothing compared to this. To a whisper she wasn't sure she was actually hearing. But she did hear it, because when she twisted her torso to look at Ashley, she saw the brunette frozen and drinking in the sight of her. It wasn't perverted, and it wasn't sexual. It was sincere and honest, and it made Spencer blush because she couldn't just shake this off. She had taken the words to heart already and believed every syllable of it. So she smiled at her and turned back around, trying to remember how to breathe.

They both were soon in pajamas and stood there, staring at one another. Spencer glanced over at her bed and then back to Ashley. She took a step closer to her, and felt her cheeks warm, voice nervous. "You don't need to sleep downstairs."

Ashley's mouth opened in what Spencer could only describe as surprise. It turned to a smile though, looking at the bed. It appeared inviting, she couldn't deny it. The girl in front of her was also inviting, quite literally. She almost took it until something tugged in the back of her brain. She shook her head. "I want to, Spence, really. But your mom…I just want her to like me."

Relief filled her as Spencer nodded in understanding, nothing more. "She will. Give her time."

Ashley turned and began to open the door. They heard the sound of the game downstairs ending, Sean and Aiden leaving and collecting their winnings. Ashley felt a hand rest on her bare arm, making her turn. All she could see was screened through blonde hair. She felt arms sliding around her neck and pulling her closer to the warm body being offered. She placed a hand on Spencer's lower back, rubbing in small circles. The blonde's face was pressed against the skin of Ashley's neck, right below her ear. Ashley couldn't contain it any longer and reached up to slip her fingertips into the golden curtain that was tickling her shoulder.

Spencer shivered and pushed closer before pulling away slightly. She paused to press her lips against Ashley's warm cheek and let her arms fall down Ashley's, stopping at her elbows. Ashley still held on, staring at Spencer, as though searching for something. The blonde just looked back at her nakedly, unafraid of what the girl may see there.

"Spence, I—" Her words were muffled by the lips now pressing against hers. It was soft and sweet, and Ashley felt like she had just been forgiven for everything she had done wrong in her life. Her head tilted slightly to kiss Spencer back properly. She felt the girl grip her upper arms, as if they could only manage to be any closer they wouldn't have to be two separate people. She took Spencer's bottom lip between hers and slowly ran her teeth over it, making a soft sound when she felt a tongue brush against her mouth. They broke after a few moments, eyes heavy lidded but connected. Ashley's knees almost buckled and her heart swelled when Spencer finally spoke. "I love you too, Ashley."

Spencer just smiled at the look on Ashley's face as they let go of each other. Ashley beamed the brightest smile she had ever been graced with and turned once again to the partially opened door. She glanced back behind her, and Spencer's face took her breath away. She really did love her.

"Goodnight, Spence." The door shut with a soft click, but she stood there, staring where she was sure Spencer was still rooted to the floor, until the beginnings of a shuffle of people coming up the stairs shook her from her thoughts.

She made her way down the steps, passing Mrs. Carlin on the way. The older woman stopped and turned. "Goodnight, Ashley."

Ashley was taken aback by the effort and sincerity in her voice, and could only answer with just as much honestly. "You too, Mrs. C."


End file.
